Snow Drop
by Deer Panda
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol selalu berpura-pura nyaman, jika sebenarnya tidak. Jika sebenarnya ia kesepian. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berubah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti karena ia memang tidak tahu. /Chanbaek/BL/summary gagal/fanfic debuted/
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak ini selalu saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Jelas saja aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tetap berada disana dan berkata semuanya nyaman. Sedangkan sebenarnya ia jelas merasa kesepian. Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah cinta itu berarti bertahan dalam kesepian? Aku tidak tahu karena aku memang tidak mengerti.

©Deer Panda Proudly Present :

(Waiting) Snow Drop

A/N : Saya Kacau! Ini sebenernya gak mau di posting. Tapi berhubung fanfic yang rencananya bakalan jadi debut saya itu masih kacau, yesungdahlah saya nge-posting ini. Rencananya Cuma mau twoshot. Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari suatu kejadian yang bener-bener nohok saya :p sedikitnya dari kisah nyata. Ditambahin bumbu-bumbu penyedap. INI KARYA PERTAMA SAYA!

Disclaimer : meskipun Chanyeol sama Baekhyun punya saya, tetep aja mereka punya SM, fans, orangtua dan mereka sendiri.

Cast : find it yourself!

Rate : T

Warning : WARNING INSIDE, DLDR, author labil, Boys Love (BL), typo bertebaran, debuted.

Saya sudah peringatkan buat readernim, ini Boys Love. Jadi bagi yang benci percintaan antar laki-laki mending go BACK! Dan OUT dari fanfic saya. I told you before!

Happy Reading minna

Salju mulai turun perlahan. Membuatku merapatkan jaket yang meski sudah lebih tebal dari biasanya, masih tetap tak bisa menghalau udara dingin yang berusaha menyengat tubuhku. Jadi sudah kuputuskan. Daripada aku mati membeku sambil menikmati butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh ke bumi, lebih baik aku menghangatkan diri di kafé.

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan Cappucino yang asapnya masih mengepul di sebuah kafe bernuansa Jepang yang sangat kental. Dengan ornamen bunga sakura timbul di pinggiran jendelanya, music khas alat musik jepang yang mengalun lembut, pelayan yang semuanya menggunakan pakaian tradisional Jepang dan tentu saja aroma khas yang tidak kuketahui apa tapi benar-benar menenangkan.

Ini Kafe favorit tempat aku biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Cappucino hangat dan Chesse Cake yang selalu kupesan saat aku mampir ke kafe ini sepulang kuliah atau di waktu luang. Jika aku beruntung akan ada penyanyi dengan suara luar biasa yang bernyanyi disini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

Suasana diluar kafe juga benar-benar menarik. Itulah alasan mengapa aku benar-benar mencintai musim dingin. Orang yang berhilir-mudik pergi di iringi salju putih yang mendarat di pakaian mereka, dedaunan atau pun jalanan benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

Tepat disana, di ujung jalan didepan toko pernak-pernik perempuan yang tidak pernah kukunjungi, berdiri segerombolan wanita dengan baju-baju cerah. Mereka tampak asyik sekali berbincang tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Bukannya aku tidak seperti remaja biasa. Aku kadang seperti mereka namun, di waktu seperti ini, sendiri jauh lebih baik.

Oiya mungkin sejak tadi kita sama sekali belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa semester 2 Universitas Seoul jurusan Sastra. Mungkin memang tidak banyak hal penting mengenai diriku jadi biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendak cerita. (:p)

Masih dengan beberapa remaja yang ada disana, aku menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri disana. Dia memang selalu begitu, mungkin salah satu gadis disana adalah kekasihnya. Jadi dia menungguinya dengan sabar seperti itu. Tapi dia selalu saja menjauh hingga beberapa meter dari kerumunan sana sambil menatap salju yang perlahan turun. Salju yang sama.

"Lihatlah, mungkin besok aku sudah mendapatkannya." Seseorang diantara gadis itu berseru dengan keras, membuatku –yang baru saja keluar dari kafe- mendongakkan kepala dan menatap gerombolan remaja itu. Mereka belum pergi ya, apa tidak dingin? Sudahlah.

DEG

Tanpa sengaja, mataku yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan mereka bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata emerald bulat yang besar. Jika boleh kuakui, selama hidupku eumm.. itu mata terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Dia mengangguk ramah menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan. Aku segera tersenyum ramah dan menganggukan kepala lantas beranjak pergi. Hari sudah malam dan Seoul pada malam hari bukanlah tempat yang wajib dicoba.

"Sudah… mau.. pulang..?" katanya pelan tanpa suara. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemen dalam diam.

"B..ye." katanya tanpa suara lagi sambil menegakkan tangannya seperti ingin mencoba ber-highfive jarak jauh. Aku hanya membalas pelan dan perlahan pergi menjauh.

Aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Dia bukan lagi dia yang dulu. Jadi kuanggap saja aku tidak mengenalnya karena mengenalnya seperti itu hanya membuatku semakin sakit.

-exo-

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Ada apa Ahjumma?"

"Selamat Malam Baekhyun-ah. Nah, karena Chanyeol sedang tidak ada, dan Ahjumma terburu-buru Ahjumma titip ini untuk Chanyeol ya? Gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Maaf merepotkan. Sampaikan salam bibi untuk Chanyeol, Selamat Malam." Seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tidak dapat dipungkiri masih sangat cantik berlalu pergi setelah menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak menghela napas kasar. Ia sedang mencoba menghindari pemuda itu, dan rencananya memang tidak pernah berhasil karena memang ia dan pemuda itu saling bergantung.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dan kemanapun takdir akan membawa rasa ini bersamanya, aku akan menerimanya. Jadi biarkan aku tenang Park Chanyeol."

TBC

Or End Prolog? :P

Nah Chingudeul semua yang udah baca, review dan beritahu saya apa yang ada dibenak anda setelah baca so, REVIEW JUSEYO~


	2. Is It Wrong?

**Disclaimer : hiks, BaekYeol milik saya. tapi gak boleh..**

**Genre : Romance, (little bit) hurt/comfort, Friendship**

******Summary : Baekhyun sepertinya menyukai sahabatnya meski takdir tidak akan mungkin berada dipihaknya. **

******A/N : Maafkan saya. Fanfic ini dan Romantic Bestfriend harus terbengkalai karna hiks.. file author ilang :( padahal hari itu saya udah niat publish. dan saya juga minta maaf karena cerita ini begitu sulit dimengerti. Begitu banyak kata "kenapa" yang saya terima :D tapi jujur saya bahagia dapat review dari kalian :DDD dan saya juga minta maaf (lagi) karna sebenernya yang kemarin prolog. dan Chapter ini juga belum masuk ke inti ceritanya. dan saya juga gak janji bakalan nepatin buat Two shoot :D**

******Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo's (always), Author labil, OOC, warning inside.**

******"Snow Drop"**

Chapter 1.

* * *

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun berjalan malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia sedikit mendesis dan berdo'a semoga saja yang mengetuk pintu itu bukan sahabatnya. Ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun tidak mau mencari masalah dipagi hari yang bahkan matanya sendiripun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Neee, tunggu sebentar." Dan do'anya tidak terkabul karena sekarang Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya, sedang berdiri tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Baekhyun berbasa-basi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan, ia menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah aneh.

"Aku akan berkencan loh. Dengan Yejin, kau tahu. Ber-ken-can deng-an Kim-Ye-Jin." Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata yang membuatnya begitu bahagia hari ini. Dan karena ia begitu bahagia di pagi hari yang –meski tidak cerah- disukainya ini ia segera berkunjung ke apartemen sahabatnya yang berada tepat disamping apartemennya untuk membagi kebahagian yang ia dapatkan. Hey, sebentar lagi natal kan? Wajar ia bahagia, apalagi dengan fakta ia akan berkencan dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Se-selamat! Akhirnya penantianmu terbalas Yeol. Uh, aku bahagia untuk sahabat bodohku ini." Saat ini Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya penuh. Bahkan ia hampir melotot karena informasi yang disampaikan temannya ini.

"Wajahmu jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu kau senang." Chanyeol terkikik didepan pintu sambil mengacak-acak surai coklat milik sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ya ya. Masuk." Baekhyun hampir melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang ini mereka tengah berada didepan pintu apartemennya dan mengobrol seperti orang gila jam setengah 5 pagi.

"Oke. Rumahmu berantakan." Baekhyun melotot.

Oke, anggap saja Chanyeol buta jika kalian melihat seberapa rapinya rumah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

-Snow-

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menonton acara televise spesial natal. Yang ia suka dari natal adalah tayangan televisinya yang menarik. Oke, meski sudah diputar berapa kalipun seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bosan.

"Hahaha, lihatlah si penjahat itu benar-benar bodoh. Ia kalah dengan Alex. Lihat saja sebentar lagi ia akan masuk –" saat ini Baekhyun tengah melihat Home Alone 3 dengan wajah bereri-seri ketika sang tokoh utama berhasil menjebak sang penjahat dengan cerdik. Ia tak henti-hentinya bercerita kelanjutan setelah adegan ini dan itu.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Jika kau sudah tahu ceritanya kenapa masih dilihat ByunBaek?" ia terkikik setelah mengatakannya dan segera menyomot setoples keripik kentang pedas kesukaan Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Ini menarik kau tahu. Terkadang orang dewasa benar-benar tidak memikirkan apa yang akan anak kecil –bisa lakukan. Mereka terlalu terpaku pada fakta bahwa anak itu belum dewasa dan mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan film ini benar-benar membuatku menyukainya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas –sambil mengunyah-ngunyah keripik kentang curiannya.

"Ya ya ya. Byun Baekhyun selalu benar."

Baekhyun mendengus miris. Ia tentu saja tidak selalu benar. Bahkan saat ini ia benar-benar sepenuhnya salah. Kesalahan fatal yang perlahan membelenggunya hingga sulit bernapas.

'Aku salah Yeol, aku salah.'

-Drop-

23 desember.

Hari ini Baekhyun sangat sibuk. Dia memang tidak bekerja, apalagi ini natal. Tapi acara di kampusnya benar-benar menyita waktunya. Ia harus membeli ini, membeli itu, melakukan ini-itu, bahkan ia sampai melupakan apakah ia sudah mandi atau belum hari ini. Fakta yang mengejutkan karena ia samasekali bukan orang yang malas. Ia hanya… tidak sempat.

Sebenarnya acara kampusnya hanya acara makan malam bersama saat eve. Dan karena ia sudah menyanggupinya –bersama panitia lainnya– jadi ia juga harus bertanggung jawab bukan. Acara makan malam itu juga diselingi semacam ShowCase bagi para mahasiswa-mahasiswi disana. Dan Baekhyun tentu juga ikut serta karena kita semua juga tahu bagaimana sebuah lagu bisa berkali-lipat menjadi lebih indah jika dinyanyikan olehnya. Well, ya seperti itu…

Jadi jangan salahkan juga jika ia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

Park Chanyeol menggerutu sambil mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan perlahan beranjak pergi setelah membayar 5 cangkir espresso yang dipesannya berulang-ulang kala menunggu seseorang yang melupakan janjinya.

"Kau melupakannya. Aku tidak percaya kau melupakannya, Baekhyun." Desisnya dengan wajah memerah.

.

Flashback

23 Desember. 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Eomma, kita benar-benar akan pindah?." Seorang anak kecil menunjukan aegyeonya sesekali sambil bertanya pada Eommanya. Meski ia kedinginan. Tapi ia benar-benar tertarik dengan rumah barunya.

"Aigoo Baekhyun, sudah Eomma benar-benar tidak kuat melihat aegyo mu lagi. Kau sangat menggemaskaaaaan~ tentu saja sayang. Bukankah kita sudah diperjalanan? Kenapa masih ragu, hm?" Eomma Baekhyun membalas sambil mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Nah kita sudah sampai."

"Eomma, ini sangat baguuuus dan besaaaaaaar." Baekhyun kecil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan mengerucut saat ternyata tangannya samasekali tidak terbentang lebar.

"Haha, anak eomma lucu sekali. Yeppeoooh~ ups hahaha." Eomma Baekhyun tertawa saat ia keceplosan memuji anaknya cantik. Ya, Baekhyun memang cantik untuk ukuran namja kecil saat itu –meski sampai sekarang. Rambutnya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dibiarkan panjang jadi jangan salahkan beberapa –banyak –orang yang mengira Baekhyun perempuan.

"Kyeoptaa~ eomma. Kyeoptaaaa~" Baekhyun selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat semua orang memanggilnya Yeppeo. Bahkan sampai umurnya yang ketujuh sekarang, belum pernah ada orang yang memujinya tampan kecuali Ayahnya. Well, ia jadi merindukan ayahnya sekarang..

"eum.. Eomma, kapan Appa pulang.?

"Natal sebentar lagi bukan? Ayah akan pulang."

"jinjayoo-"

* * *

Chanyeol kecil sedang berjalan malas sambil membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat setelah sepanjang hari bermain basket diujung kompleks dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Ia menggerutu sebal saat eommanya menyuruhnya memberikan sepotong kue untuk penghuni rumah baru diseberang rumahnya.

"Annyeong."

"Iya, sebentalr." Baekhyun bergumam pelan setelah ia mengucapkan "sebentar". 'Apa itu sudah benar… ah alr arl ar.. sepelrtinya sudah sedikit hilang.' Ia masih sedikit cadel rupanya.

'cklek'

"An-nyeong, ada apa ya?" Baekhyun memandang pemuda kecil di hadapannya dengan heran. Ia tidak bergerak dan hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..ye..ppeo.." gumam Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sosok cantik Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Aishh.. aku Kyeopta otte?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang saat menemukan fakta bahwa satu orang lagi tengah memanggilnya "Yeppeo". Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak marah.

"Ah, aku tinggal di depan rumahmu. Ini dari eommaku, cantik." Chanyeol menunjuk rumahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ini pertama kalinya sejak 8 tahun ia hidup dan ia terpesona seperti ini pada seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Wajahnya manis, kulitnya sehalus salju –Chanyeol tadi tidak sengaja menyentuhnya ketika memberikan nampan.

"Tunggu sebentar." –tentu saja manis. Chanyeol langsung menyahut dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan beranjak kemana-mana, tenang saja.

Baekhyun menghilang sebentar ke dapur setelah itu kembali lagi. "Aku mau main. Nah kau kan teman pertamaku.. eum.. aku Byun Baekhyun." Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menyentuh sebuah tangan halus yang benar-benar merengkuh hatinya dalam sekali sentuhan.

"Park Chanyeol, aku Chanyeol."

Sejenak kita tahu bahwa tanggal 23 desember merupakan momen penting bagi kedua sahabat itu.

-Exo-

Flashback off, Kembali ke waktu semula.

Byun Baekhyun mendesis seperti orang kesetanan tatkala ia ingat tanggal berapa sekarang. Ia menarik jaketnya dengan cepat dan berlari seperti orang gila meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan gladi resik menatapnya penuh tanda tanya besar.

"Aku gila.. aku bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh." Baekhyun berhenti disebuah lampu jalanan yang sudah tertupu putihnya salju. Ia memandang keatas dan melihat salju turun dengan indahnya mengisi kesendiriannya.

Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku memang yang terbodoh. Bahkan dengan semua rasa yang membuatku sesak seperti ini, aku tetap saja bodoh. Sudah 15 tahun penuh kita bersama. Meski aku berharap beberapa tahun kemudian kita tetap bersama, namun mungkinkah Chanyeol? Mungkinkah takdir kita akan bersatu seperti yang kumau?

TBC

Uh maafkan saya. Saya lupa tulis Prolog di Chapter kemarin. Sebenernya itu Prolog. Dan ini baru chapter 1 hehe. Pada bingung ya kenapa Baekhyun terkesan menghindari Chanyeol. Saya berniat buat discontinued sebenernya, tapi ide menclok dan akhirnya saya ketik ulang.

**Big Thanks : **

**Akita Fisayu, , widyaokta, cho kyuminyeol, ajib4ff, Jung Jisun, Jo alivia rahyan, chanbaek2min, Riyoung Kim, RoseEXOticsFRIEND  
**

Maaf udah bikin kalian semua bingung dan Gomawo.

last, Mind to review?


End file.
